The present teachings relate to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to systems and methods for providing leaderboards for mobile gaming in wireless networks.
Advances in technology have resulted in the development and deployment of extensive data networks. These networks include both public data networks, such as the Internet, and specialized networks, such as wireless telecommunication networks. Users of these networks have the ability to access a wide variety of information and services that are available as network resources.
One example where there is an increasing demand for network resources is in wireless network environments. In wireless environments, a variety of wireless devices, such as wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices, communicate over a wireless network. The wireless network may also include network servers that operate to provide various network resources to the wireless devices. Furthermore, the wireless networks may also be coupled to a public network, such as the Internet, so that resources on the public network can be made available to the wireless devices on the wireless network.
One use of wireless devices includes playing electronic games. A user can download a software game to a wireless device and play the game at the wireless device. The user can play alone, head-to-head, or in groups. A user can compare his or her score to previous scores obtained by the user at the wireless device or other players scores obtained while playing the game at the same wireless device.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that operates to provide leaderboards for mobile gaming in a wireless network.